custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Aliki
Aliki was a great Le-Matoran Hoverboarder on Tehktra Nui. Biography Early Life Aliki originated from the Tehktra Nuian district of Agrav. He used to work as a shop assistant in the city but was fired under the grounds that he was too "laid-back" for the job. He didn't do much after that, besides regularly visiting The Rusty Mask for gigs and to get drunk. Early Career At one point he purchased a new invention created by the recently famous company Hover-Tech, known as the Hoverboard. He was instantly obsessed. He had sent out various job applications out but he canceled them all to pursue his newfound interest. He eventually got into the Hoverboarding circuit, but as a amateur. He later met a Le-Matoran called Katron, who was working at the Hoverboarding test-track, and befriended him. He also often Hoverboarded along side a Ba-Matoran named Gairon, and he helped Aliki out quite a bit. The three Matoran soon became close friends. After his friend Gairon stepped down from professional Hoverboarding, Aliki's job stagnated for a while. He struggled to get any decent contracts with any recruiters, and no company was interested in sponsoring him. He quit the sport for a few months, went back to his old ways, and returned to The Rusty Mask. During his absence from the sport, Gairon had gone onto becoming a Hoverboard recruiter, and he decided to help his old friend out. breaking up a minor conflict]] Gairon signed Aliki a contract and got him some sponsors, and soon Aliki was competing in races. Aliki won nearly every race, and much to his enjoyment, was beginning to make large sums of money. This, however, did start to get to his head. He began to get proud, and often started to act superior around old friends, including his friend Katron, who was still working at his dead-end job at the track. Though initially he would tease Katron in a playful way, over time, insults became harsher and more personal, and soon became one-sided. Katron was more of a reserved person and would take the insults, but if he did lash back, Aliki would often react violently back. Gairon, being the voice of reason between the three, had to break up many a conflict. Katron took a lot of the insults to heart, and this began to take a toll on their relationship. Gairon continued to pursue Aliki's career, certain Aliki was a champion, and was getting Aliki high-profile matches. Soon his rank on the Hoverboarding Wall of History was rising. Though most were jealous of his achievements, Gairon was very proud of his friend, and due to Aliki's winning streak, he was beginning to get a good reputation as a recruiter. All his success was, however, feeding Aliki's growing ego. Strains between Katron and Aliki worsened. ''Race of Honor'' Eventually, Aliki reached a stage where he about ready to tackle anyone. Though Gairon had previously advised against it, Aliki was determined on taking on the current Hoverboarding champion, Moa. Gairon was at first a bit edgy about letting Aliki take him on, but he eventually warmed up to the idea. Icax, a friend of Aliki's and a member of the Ko-Matoran Enforcement Squad, joined Aliki for preparations. Sometime prior to the race, Katron met up with Aliki and Gairon. He was a bit angry due to issues at work. He cursed Aliki, in a way harsher than usual, and was heavily criticized for it by Gairon. Gairon told Aliki to ignore it, and reassured him that he was ready to take on Moa. Aliki later won the challenge and achieved the honor of being Hoverboard champion of Tehktra Nui. Moa left the island to escape his shame. He remained undefeated for nearly two years and became a rather arrogant and boastful type. ''Matoran Adventures'' and Toa Imydrex's Blog Some time later, Hover-Tech, the company responsible for the creation of the Hoverboard, had created a new version of the board. They invited several Hoverboarders to the test track to to test out the new board, including Aliki. Gairon and Katron also turned up, Giron far more concerned for Aliki's safety. After Aliki's assurance, Gairon too hopped on a board and began whizzing about the track. Aliki challenged Katron to try out a Hoverboard, already knowing his fear of the things, and forced him to via insults. He attempted to ride the board but ended up crashing further down the track, much to Aliki's amusement. Suddenly, a shadowy being appeared and captured Katron. One of the Hover-Tech workers tried to stop him, but he was killed by the being's iron powers. The being then made off with the Matoran. Gairon immediately suggest calling the Ko-Matoran Enforcement Squad, much to Aliki's protest. After a thorough search, the KMES unit was unable to find found anything conclusive, and most of the Matoran present left the scene. Aliki decided to stay behind to get a snack from one of the stands. A Makuta named Akatax confronted and interrogated Aliki about Zoruxx, but left when he received no information from the Le-Matoran. Aliki desperately tried to contact KMES, but after realizing the Makuta was still watching, he deemed it safer to just flee. He later retuned, after making sure the coast was clear, and told the owner of the test-track to close it down temporarily by his notice. Though Aliki had no real authority over the situation, the matoran agreed due to Aliki's high status. Later Aliki retreated to The Rusty Mask to go clubbing when a swarm of Mechanical Rahkshi attacked. He, and all other matoran present, were evacuated in massive transports under order of KMES. A battle ensued between the Mechanical Rahkshi and their master, Zoruxx, and the forces of KMES and the Toa Tehktra. The deaths of Toa Skanix and Toa Mandoch followed. After the end of the battle, Katron appeared, now a Toa, came to the club and demanded to see Aliki, who was already in the process of being evacuated. As the transport was starting up, Katron jumped in front of the vehicle and demanded to see Aliki. The driver dismissed his request and continued driving, narrowly missing Katron. The transport made its way to an MVT highway. His kanohi over-powered his mind and Katron began sprinting, as fast as a kakama user, after the transport. A high octane chase ensued. After Katron finally reached the transport Aliki was within, he broke through the windscreen and approached Aliki. He leaped out the window, and using his skills from Hoverboarding, gracefully landed on the under-pass below. He was nearly missed by an MVT which screeched to a halt beside him. Jessaco, the driver of the MVT , came out and was surprised to see the famous Hoverboarder. He informed her that he was being pursued and she agreed to help him escape in her MVT. Katron hi-jacked a vehicle and was back in pursuit, much to Aliki's discomfort. Despite Jessaco's great efforts to evade Katron, he was quickly gaining on the two. He leaped from the front of his moving vehicle to the back of their MVT; Aliki claiming he received whip-lash from the jolt. Katron removed a part of his armour and lodged in the flight systems of the [MVT, bringing it down to the ground. He torn open the sun-roof of the vehicle and threw Jesacco across the road. More soon... Trivia *His prototype model appears on the banner for Matoran Adventures. *He was the Hoverboarding champion until his defeat by Katron. Appearances *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'' *''Matoran Adventures'' *''Race of Honor'' Category:Matoran category:Deceased Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran